My Love
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: ¿Què harìas si el amor de tu vida regresara despuès de diez años?


"My Love" 

Por Kiiandy Black

Canción de Westlife

Habían pasado diez años... diez años sin tenerlo, sin poder tocarlo, sin que sus maravillosos ojos la vieran como si fuera lo más importante que tenía en la vida, sin que sus labios se posaran en los de ella... si habían pasado diez años, pero el amor que sentía por él seguía siendo tan grande como cuando era adolescente.

Aún recordó el dolor que sintió cuando le dijeron que había muerto y que su cuerpo no había sido encontrado, estuvo en shock, perdió el habla y la desesperación de no tenerlo la orillo a querer estar con él he intentar quitarse la vida, pero tras ese intento fallido llegó la luz que iluminaba su vida... James... su hijo, el regalo más grande que le había dejado, la prueba del amor tan grande que hubo entre ellos. Solo eso la mantuvo en pie, eso la hizo luchar y salir adelante, su familia entera la apoyo y jamás la dejo caer.

An empty street, an empty house

A hole inside my heart

I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.

I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are

The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)

And all my love, I'm holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

Tenía 27 años, y nunca había dejado de ser una mujer totalmente hermosa, su cabellera larga y pelirroja seguía siendo brillante, su cuerpo aun hacía voltear a muchos hombres pero a pesar de eso ella nunca quiso casarse, pretendientes todos lo imaginables, pero ella simplemente los rechazaba, nunca nadie podría llenar ese lugar que él había dejado en ella. Nunca nadie sería como él.

Dando un suspiro, Ginny Weasley se levanto de su cama y abrió las cortinas para que los rayos del sol entraran a la habitación, hoy era un día importante, el cumpleaños de James se celebraría en la Madriguera y también era la final de Quidditch de la liga infantil, donde James era no sólo el capitán del equipo, si no el buscador más talentoso de la liga.

-"Justo como tu"-pensó para si la pelirroja-"Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí para ver cuanto se parece a ti"

Y con ese pensamiento camino al cuarto de junto donde el pelinegro dormía placidamente. James era simplemente un buen niño, travieso como cualquier niño, bueno más si era influenciado por un par de tíos terribles como lo eran Fred y George, inteligente y cariñoso, y totalmente hijo de Harry Potter, ojos verdes y cabello azabache. Pero tenía días comportándose extraño, como si ocultara un secreto muy grande, Hermione le dijo que era normal en los niños a esa edad que no se preocupara. Haciéndole caso a su cuñada dejo al niño con su secreto, bueno no del todo, solía vigilarlo de cerca, mas valía prevenir.

Chorus:

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.

-Despierta dormilón-comenzó a moverlo de su cama-vamos cielo, abre los ojos-el muchacho se movió y se tapo la cabeza como indicándole a su mamá que deseaba dormir más-"¿No pudo heredarle otra cosa a Ron?"-pensó la chica con una sonrisa- Vamos Jamie, hoy es tu cumpleaños y la final de la liga.

-Buen día, ma- el chico por fin abrió los ojos perezosamente

-Buen día cariño-le dio un beso en la frente-Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias-sonrió dulcemente a su madre quitándose las cobijas-¿mi regalo?

-Jajajajaja, tendrá que esperar para la tarde, Jamie-y dándole un ligero coscorrón en la frente le dijo-báñate y baja a desayunar, tu uniforme esta colgado.

-A la orden General- el niño hizo una seña militar y salió corriendo al baño.

I try to read, I go to work

I'm laughing with my friends

But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. (oh no)

I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are

The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)

And all my love, I'm holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

Ya bañados, vestidos y desayunados, ambos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch cerca de la Madriguera, tras la caída del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores, el mundo mágico comenzó su marcha normal, y también comenzaron cosas nuevas, una de ellas era esta liga, donde gente de todo el mundo mágico, fueran de sangre limpia o no, convivían, por que eso era lo que importaba la unión de ellos.

Con un ¡PLOP! Aparecieron cerca del campo de Quidditch y comenzaron a caminar, Jamie cargaba su hermosa Saeta Edición de Lujo, que era exactamente igual a la que había tenido su padre pero con muchas más mejoras. La verdad era que ellos tenían dinero, mucho dinero, Harry se había encargado sin que ella supiera que se lo había dejado todo bueno, les dejo algo a la familia Weasley, a Ron y Hermione y a Remus y Tonks, pero era ella casi la dueña absoluta de la herencia Potter y Black (N d K), pero a ella eso poco le importaba, vivía perfectamente con lo que ganaba como Auror, y solo ocupaba ese dinero para Jamie y lo que necesitara.

-Ma- hablo el niño que venía de la mano de Ginny-¿Mi papá fue el mejor buscador de Howarts, verdad?

-Sí, cielo- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica-el buscador más joven en un siglo

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again...

Lo cierto es que James nunca conoció a su padre, pero Ginny se encargo de que al menos por fotografías y cosas que le contaba su familia y amigos, él supiera quien era Harry Potter, no el héroe, si no el ser humano, como vivió, sus aventuras, sus amigos, como se habían hecho novios, como se metía en problemas a cada rato, todo sobre él... y con eso el niño había crecido, con esa imagen y ante el asombro de todos la enorme madurez del niño quien entendía que su padre había muerto para que el tuviera una mejor vida, él y todo el mundo.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch donde el juego estaba por empezar, James corrió hacía donde estaba su equipo, en el cual también estaban sus primos hijos de sus hermanos y el matrimonio Lupin, Ginny observo a lo lejos a toda su familia y se acerco a donde le hacían señas, saludo a sus padres y a sus hermanos, después se sentó entre Hermione y el matrimonio Lupin.

-Ginny, Jamie cada día esta más grande-comentó su amiga mientras observaban como la familia entera gritaba, ya que técnicamente él equipo era de ellos.

-Igual que Arthur y Arwen-sonrió a su cuñada comenzando con él alboroto del partido

-Es idéntico a Harry-comentó ahora Ron tomando de la mano a su hermana-su cabello, sus ojos... y el amor por el Quidditich

-Si, lo es...- y le devolvió la sonrisa

El partido comenzó y como era de esperarse, rápidamente el equipo tomo la ventaja rápidamente, todos eran muy buenos y la familia entera en la grada era la mejor porra que los niños tenían, Jamie se paseaba por el campo tratando de buscar la Snitch, el niño contrincante lo perseguía y Jamie trataba de esquivarlo, de repente se tiro en picada, todos sabían por que, comenzaron los gritos y Jamie lo único en que podía pensar era en tomar la pequeña pelota, se acercaba más solo debía estirar un poco más la mano y...

-¡La atrapo!-grito el locutor del partido-¡James Potter le da la victoria a su equipo!

Todos gritaron emocionados y corrían hacía el campo Ginny se quedo un momento parada en las gradas viendo a su hijo siendo alzad por el equipo... si era idéntico a él, pero su hijo sería todo lo feliz que Harry no lo había sido en su niñez.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con él-Le dijo Remus- Harry debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

To hold you in my arms

To promise you my love

To tell you from the heart

You're all I'm thinking of

Reaching for the love that seems so far

La fiesta de cumpleaños comenzó, la Madriguera seguía siendo casi la misma, aunque entre el dinero dejado por Harry y el que los hermanos Weasley daban habían hecho cambios en ella. Todos se encontraban afuera en una enorme, si una muy enorme mesa, llena de deliciosa comida, era un alboroto total, todos hablando y platicando, riendo y disfrutando, sin ninguna preocupación más que las cotidianas.

Después de la comida, Fred y George traían cargando el enorme pastel preparado por Molly con 10 velas alrededor de un campo de Quidditch en miniatura. Todos cantaban Feliz cumpleaños, totalmente desafinados y riendo, Jamie tenía una enorme cara de felicidad, Ginny cantaba con todos abrazando a su hijo, si aún sentía ese vació en el corazón, pero ahí tenía a la mejor razón de su vida.

Todos aplaudieron al terminar las mañanitas y Jamie antes de apagar las velas cerro los ojos y pidió un deseo, son todas sus fuerzas, soplo fuertemente y cuando alzó el rostro su mamá pregunto.

-¿Qué deseo pediste?

-Eso- el niño señalo a un lado de la casa donde un hombre de 28 años, cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frente caminaba a donde ellos estaban.

Jamie corrió a su padre y lo abrazó, este le entrego un paquete al niño que dejo en el piso y volvió a abrazar a su padre. Todos estaban en Shock no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, era él, Harry, estaba vivo. Harry alzó la mirada para buscar la de su mujer. Ginny estaba llorando, su mano cubriendo su boca curvada en una sonrisa, sin poder creer todo lo que pasaba, su hijo, sabía que su padre estaba vivo, pero no dijo nada, ese era su secreto. Cuando vio que Harry se levanto, y alzó sus brazos, no lo hizo esperar más y corrió, corrió hasta él y se abrazó.

-Harry

-Gin

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take its there

Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.

Se fundieron en ese abrazo que tanto anhelaban, años de separación, de soledad ahí terminaban con ese abrazo, mientras su hijo los miraba emocionado, y los demás lloraban a mares sin creer del todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Cuando el abrazó se soltó un poco ambos se miraron, como lo hicieron muchas veces en el pasado, pero esta vez reconociéndose una vez más y sin poder resistir se besaron.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró Ginny cuando el beso terminó-¿Cómo?

-Te lo contare después, ahora solo... permite disfrutar de ti y de mi hijo... ¿Y ustedes no piensan saludarme?-preguntó a los espectadores quienes no esperaron y se acercaron a él siendo los primeros obviamente Hermione y Ron.

-Compañero-le dijo Ron abrazando a su mejor amigo-Bienvenido a casa

-Gracias Ron

-Te extrañamos Harry... mucho-le dijo Hermione uniéndose al abrazo hecha un mar de lágrimas

-Yo más que ustedes créanme.

Y así uno por uno abrazaron a Harry dándole la bienvenida a su hogar con su familia, Remus no podía articular palabra o moverse, pero Harry entendiendo lo que sentía se abrazo a Tío Lunático, y le dio las gracias por estar siempre para él y su familia. Los más pequeños de la familia fueron presentados a Harry, todos los niños totalmente emocionados estaban ahí observándolo sin creer del todo lo que pasaba.

Rato después Harry explico lo que había pasado, ya que la batalla final había usado demasiada magia muy poderosa, esta hizo que el cuerpo de Harry fuera transportada lejos de ahí, aun pequeño pueblo en Suiza, pero sin memoria alguna no supo como regresar, ni quien era, así que con la ayuda de un matrimonio ya algo grande, comenzó a trabajar para ellos.

Sufría constantes pesadillas, pero solo eran sombras o rostros que no lograba reconocer, había sido hace unos meses que por fin su memoria tan dañada había comenzado a reaccionar, su magia se había comenzado a recuperar años atrás, pero para esos momentos ya se había restablecido por completo, después de eso las cosas tomaron su lugar por si solas.

Temiendo que las cosas hubieran cambiado demasiado, Harry regreso a Inglaterra, pero primero investigando como era la vida de sus amigos y Ginny, estando seguro de que ella no estaba con otro y de que el pequeño que vivía con ella era su hijo, no pudo evitar colarse en su casa y platicar con el niño, a quien le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a su mamá hasta el día de su cumpleaños.

Después de un rato en que las cosas ya estaban calmadas y los niños ya se encontraban jugando, Harry y Ginny decidieron caminar cera del riachuelo que cercaba la casa, tal y como lo hacían cuando eran unos adolescentes. Caminaron en silenció tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, separaron un momento y Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de James?

-Por que no lo sabía-contesto ella viéndolo a los ojos y abrazándose una vez más a él- quiero decir cuando... creímos que habías muerto yo no tenía idea... un par de meses después descubrí que estaba esperando a James-le acarició la mejilla con ternura- él fue lo que me motivo a seguir viviendo.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí- le respondió él

-No lo lamentes... no ha sido tu culpa

-Pero sabes-le sonrió lleno de orgullo- has hecho un estupendo trabajo con él, es un niño feliz, sano, sin perjuicios ni envidias... gracias Ginny

Y la volvió a besar, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Cuando recupere la memoria, en lo único que pensaba era en volver a verte- dijo agitado tras terminar el beso- y temía tanto que alguien más estuviera contigo

-Nadie... jamás, puedo llenar ese lugar en mi corazón que tu siempre has tenido-le contesto ella con toda la sinceridad de su corazón- no hay nadie más para mi, mi amor

-Quiero... que te cases conmigo-le pidió él- que seamos una familia, la que siempre debimos ser.

La chica sonrió y solo asintió con la cabeza, Jamie llego corriendo a donde estaban sus padres y cuando ambos voltearon el niño corrió a ellos. Así ambos pudieron darle la noticia, cosa que a Jamie no pudo más que hacerlo feliz. Y así mientras a lo lejos Molly y Arthur los observaban con una sonrisa, satisfechos de que ambos por fin serían felices, todo volvía a tomar su curso normal, no importaba que el día de mañana todo el mundo mágico se enterara de su regreso, o que todos los periodistas quisieran acosarlo por su regreso, por que al fin tenía lo que más deseaba, a ella y a su hijo.

Say it in a prayer (my sweet love)

Dreams will take it there

Where the skies are blue (whoa yeah), to see you once again my love. (oh my love)

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again... My Love.

N d K: Recuerden que la Leyenda dice que Sirius le deja todo a Harry.

N d K: Bueno aquí esta un mini song fic, no puedo hacer one-shots sin música, como que no más no me inspira tanto. Este fic surgió por que andaba viendo la novela de Montecristo... que esta buenísima, y ayer justamente se quedo en que Laura se encuentra con el amor de su vida Santiago después de diez años Buuuuuaaaaaaaaa T.T hace mucho que no lloraba con una novela, pero eso me dio la idea. Espero les guste esta nueva entrega. Besos y abrazos a todos.


End file.
